Galletas
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Tres meses después de aquella peculiar Navidad, Sora se prepara para darle a Taichi las galletas prometidas esa noche... Taiora


**_N/A: _**_Digimon__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El formato de esta historia está basado en el de la novela "Como Agua para Chocolate", por Laura Esquivel. La receta de galletas de chocolate es real, y a decir verdad quedan muy buenas ;). _

_Esta historia surgió como una petición por parte de una querida amiga, quien quería leer un final alternativo para la "escena Sorato" que aparece en el capítulo de Navidad de 02. Así que digamos que es una especie de "Universo Alterno". _

_Gracias por su atención. _

* * *

**GALLETAS**

La cocina estaba completamente a oscuras, algo normal si se toma en cuenta que eran las dos de la mañana cuando, siguiendo un impulso, decidió levantarse de la cama para llevar a cabo aquello que había tenido en mente durante todo ese día, pero que hasta ahora se atrevía a hacer.

_Precalentar el horno a 150°C._

Luego de encender el horno, la adolescente sacó de la alacena el viejo recetario de su madre: Tal vez las Takenouchi se distinguían más por su habilidad con las flores que con la cocina, pero eso no significaba que fueran incapaces de hornear una simple docena de galletas de chocolate.

Chocolate... como el color de _sus_ ojos.

_En un recipiente mediano, combine dos y media tazas de harina, media cucharadita de bicarbonato de sodio y un cuarto de cucharadita de sal. Mezclar bien y deje reposar._

Prometiendo reponer a su madre todos los ingredientes que estaba utilizando para su plan, Sora los vertió en un recipiente y comenzó a mezclarlos con la ayuda de una cuchara: A diferencia de aquella vez, casi cuatro meses atrás, Sora ya dominaba todos los pasos de la receta, aunque eso no impedía que aún le temblaran las manos al hacerlo. Con cuatro docenas de galletas en su haber, aún se sentía nerviosa al prepararlas.

La primera vez, se había sentido nerviosa porque no quería llevarle a uno de sus mejores amigos una receta arruinada como motivación por el gran paso que estaba por dar. Ella sabía que Yamato temía hacer el ridículo durante la presentación, a pesar de que su apariencia tranquila y calculada hacía que uno pensara lo contrario. Es por ello que no le sorprendió el que él se apareciera en la puerta de su casa dos días antes del evento, pidiéndole que lo escuchara como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Pocos de sus amigos sabían que los elegidos del Amor y la Amistad eran confidentes desde los tiempos en que habían viajado al Digimundo por primera vez.

Cuando los estudios, la música o los deportes no interferían con sus planes, los dos amigos solían reunirse para platicar de todo. Yamato apenas estaba aprendiendo a abrirse más con las personas, por lo que le hacía mucho bien contar con el apoyo de una chica como Sora. A ella le había platicado todo, desde el complejo de inferioridad que solía despertarle Taichi en el pasado hasta el temor que sentía de no ser un buen ejemplo para Takeru. A su vez, Sora le había confesado que se sentía muy alejada de su padre y que durante un tiempo le había gustado Taichi, aunque sabía que ese sentimiento no era correspondido.

Pero volviendo a la historia, Yamato había ido a visitarla ese día para contarle que no sólo estaba muy nervioso por el concierto, sino que desde hace días sospechaba que era homosexual y no tenía idea de cómo manejar esta situación. A pesar de que la chica no sabía exactamente qué decirle, lo había escuchado por horas y aparentemente eso era lo que necesitaba el músico, quien le dijo a la hora de marcharse que veía las cosas con mayor claridad luego de haber sido capaz de expresarlas abiertamente con alguien.

Sin embargo, Sora aún lo había notado nervioso el día anterior al evento, así que se le ocurrió llevarle un regalo para animarlo un poco antes del concierto. Primero pensó en llevarle flores, pero al final decidió que ese era un regalo que le gustaría más a Mimí que a su amigo. También pensó en llevarle un disco, pero desistió al recordar que los gustos musicales de Yamato eran bastante _peculiares_. Finalmente, su madre le propuso que le llevara unas galletas al tiempo que el entregaba el viejo recetario de la familia._ '¿Por qué no?', _pensó Sora mientras se ponía el delantal: A todo el mundo le gustan las galletas de chocolate y además, ella sabía bien que a Yamato le gustaba la cocina. ¡Era el regalo perfecto!

_En un recipiente grande, y con la ayuda de la batidora eléctrica, mezcle una taza de azúcar morena y media taza de azúcar blanca granulada a velocidad media. Agregue dos barras suavizadas de mantequilla con sal y mezcle hasta formar una pasta granulosa, raspando los bordes del recipiente. Agregue dos huevos grandes y dos cucharaditas de extracto de vainilla y bata a velocidad media hasta que se forme una mezcla uniforme (pero no bata demasiado). _

La noche del concierto, ella se presentó en el auditorio con un platón de galletas, esperando poder tener unos minutos a solas con Yamato para entregárselas y asegurarle que todo saldría bien. En la entrada trasera se encontró con Gabumon, quien se ofreció a avisarle en cuanto estuviera disponible su amigo, quien se encontraba junto con el resto de la banda dando una entrevista a un periódico local.

En cuanto el digimon azul entró al edificio, dejando a Sora y a Piyomon a solas, la chica comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa: _'Yamato está muy ocupado, no debería molestarlo ahora... además¿Y si salieron mal las galletas¿Y si esto resulta ser una idea estúpida a final de cuentas?'_.

- "¿Sora?"- la voz de su mejor amigo (y antiguo "amor"), Taichi, la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

- "¿Taichi? Uh... ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó torpemente mientras volteaba a ver al chico.

- "Vine a desearle suerte a Yamato pero..."- Taichi observó entonces el platón de galletas que llevaba en las manos y añadió- "Pero creo que va a estar ocupado..."

Sora se sonrojó: Era evidente que Taichi sabía para quién eran esas galletas, y algo le decía que el chico creía que sus intenciones eran muy distintas a las que originalmente la habían llevado a hornearlas.

- "Taichi... yo..."- trató de explicarse, pero en ese momento Agumon la interrumpió.

- "¿Son galletas de chocolate¡Genial¡Me encantan!"- el pequeño dinosaurio se acercó a Sora y olfateó los bizcochos- "¿Puedo comer una?"

- "No, Agumon"- lo reprendió Taichi- "Esas galletas son para Yamato¿verdad, Sora?"

- "Sí..."- respondió la chica sintiéndose aún más apenada.

- "Yamato está libre"- anunció Gabumon abriendo de pronto la puerta- "Si quieres, yo puedo llevárselas"- añadió olfateándolas.

- "De ninguna manera"- dijo Agumon- "¡Te las vas a comer solo!"

- "¡No es cierto!"

Sora contempló la pequeña riña sin saber que hacer, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro: Era Taichi, quien la observaba con una expresión que ella no creía haber visto jamás en la mirada del chico.

- "Anda Sora"- susurró mientras la dirigía hacia la puerta- "Ve con él..."

- "Pero..."

- "¡Vamos!"- Taichi sonrió pícaramente- "¡No debes dejar a Yamato esperándote¡Adelante!"

Sora asintió y volteó a ver a Agumon- "¿Sabes qué? Prometo hacerles un platón de galletas de chocolate. ¿Qué te parece?"

- "¿De verdad¡Genial!"- exclamó Agumon dando pequeños saltos.

- "Gracias, Taichi"- murmuró Sora mientras entraba al edificio. Taichi asintió.

Lo último que vio la chica antes de que se cerrara la puerta detrás de ella fue la imagen de su mejor amigo contemplándola aún con esa extraña expresión.

_Agregue la mezcla de harinas y dos tazas de chispas de chocolate semiamargo, y bata a velocidad baja hasta que queden apenas mezclados. Con la ayuda de una cuchara, ponga bolas de masa en una charola de galletas sin engrasar, dejando un espacio de dos pulgadas entre ellas (conforme se horneen, las galletas se aplanarán solas). _

Yamato se alegró mucho con el regalo de Sora, e incluso le comentó que hacía tiempo que no probaba galletas tan buenas. La pelirroja se sintió contenta al ver que su pequeño regalo había logrado animar a Yamato, quien se mostró seguro a la hora de pisar el escenario. Desde su asiento, al lado de Taichi (quien había vuelto a la normalidad luego de la incómoda escena detrás del auditorio), Sora lo escuchó cantar como nunca... hasta que los Digimon atacaron el lugar.

A partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a suceder muy rápido, por lo que la pelirroja no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche y mucho menos en la actitud de Taichi en ese momento. Decenas de Digimon atacaron distintas ciudades del mundo y, antes de lo imaginado, se encontró en Rusia tratando de comunicarse con unos chicos con la ayuda de términos gastronómicos locales. Al finalizar el año, Malomyotismon (el villano detrás de todos esos ataques) había sido eliminado con la ayuda de los niños elegidos de la Tierra y finalmente se respiraba paz en ambos mundos.

Cuatro meses después de esos acontecimientos, Sora estaba a punto de ingresar a la preparatoria y se encontraba muy nerviosa, aunque no tanto como Taichi, quien sentía que no iba a ser capaz de lidiar con la carga escolar que les esperaba. Para distraerlo, Yamato lo había llevado a una reunión con la banda hace dos días. Sora llamó a su amigo rubio al día siguiente para ver si la fiesta había logrado animar a Taichi.

- "Sí, la pasamos muy bien"- respondió Yamato ahogando un bostezo- "Menos mal que hoy es Domingo y podemos descansar, de lo contrario hubiéramos llegado como zombis a nuestro primer día en la preparatoria"

- "Y no hubiera sido una buena señal"- agregó Sora con una risita.- "Me alegra que los dos la pasaran bien. Hace tiempo que no salían juntos, con lo del Digimundo y sus respectivas actividades..."

- "Sí, es increíble que entre más crecemos, más difícil es encontrar el tiempo para estar con los amigos. Debería buscar a Taichi más a menudo"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Nada... sólo que al salir de la fiesta estuvimos platicando en lo caminábamos de regreso a casa y finalmente me animé a contarle que soy gay"

- "¿De verdad?"- Sora se incorporó y presionó con fuerza el auricular contra su oído- "¿Y cómo lo tomó?"

- "A veces creo que subestimamos a Tai, Sora"- respondió el rubio con seriedad- "Obviamente se impactó un poco, pero a final de cuentas me dijo que eso no tenía por qué interferir con nuestra amistad, aunque sí le va a tomar un poco acostumbrarse a esto"

- "¡Me alegro mucho! Eso significa que ya sólo te falta hablar con tu hermano y con tus padres"

- "Sí... estaba esperando a que Takeru estuviera un poco más tranquilo, ya sabes, los últimos meses han sido bastante pesados para él y los demás chicos. Y respecto a mis padres... quería estar absolutamente seguro antes de enfrentarlos"

- "Te va a ir muy bien, Yamato. Ya lo verás"

- "Gracias... a ti también"

- "¿A mí también¿De qué hablas?"

- "Ah nada... sólo que Taichi se veía muy _aliviado_ cuando le dije que no estaba interesado en ti en términos distintos a los amistosos"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Nada¡No te preocupes!"- Sora podía imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa torcida que seguramente Yamato tenía en ese momento- "¡Por cierto! Taichi me contó que le debes una tanda de galletas de chocolate como las que me llevaste el día del concierto. Ahora que lo pienso, me ayudaron mucho con los nervios antes de salir a escena..."

_Horneé de 18 a 22 minutos o hasta que queden doradas. Transfiera las galletas inmediatamente a una superficie fría con la ayuda de una espátula. Esta receta rinde para 42 galletas, aproximadamente. _

Siguiendo la _sutil_ sugerencia de Yamato, Sora horneó las galletas prometidas aquella madrugada. Alrededor de las 6 ya estaban listas y empaquetadas en una caja redonda. Mientras la pelirroja se arreglaba, repasó una y otra vez lo que pensaba decirle a su amigo cuando se las entregara. _Ojala no crea que es una idea estúpida. ¡Espero que no se alérgico al chocolate! Ojala le gusten..._

Justo cuando estaba por salir, a las 6:45 de la mañana, se escucharon unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta. _'¿Quién podrá ser?'_, pensó mientras se dirigía a la entrada para recibir a la inesperada visita...

_Y, veinte años después, Sora aún recuerda con gusto el sabor de las galletas -ligeramente quemadas y hechas con sal en lugar de azúcar- que le entregó Taichi aquella mañana en la puerta de su casa, durante el primer día en la preparatoria. _

**FIN**


End file.
